Yesterday
by ellie-00
Summary: Ray and Lily go to a party, with confusing consequences. [COMPLETE]
1. uno

AN: Many parts of this story are based on first-hand experience... a couple words of advice to new party-goers: just be careful. Don't pull a Parker. :p They're sophomores in this. Ray can drive.

**-YESTERDAY-**  
by Parker

**

* * *

**

We pulled up in Audrey's driveway, managing to park amongst the load of other random cars in the area.

I glanced outside the window, seeing small groups of people with cigarettes in one hand, some with cups of something, some with beer cans...

"You coming?" Ray asked me, pulling his keys out of the ignition.

I kept staring out the window, half-wanting to tell Ray to put the keys back in and just drive away... the other half was still somewhat curious.

"I don't know if we should, Ray."

He looked over at me, "Lily, I do recall you saying the other day that" -taking on his best Lily impression- "_'we never do anything interesting!_'"

I smirked. "Yeah, but I meant lets go on a road trip or something interesting... not go to a _party_."

"Do we have to follow every rule, Lil?" He shifted a little bit, getting ready to open his door. "Come on, let's go. You'll have fun, I promise."

I sighed, still glancing out the window. "But Travis and Robbie aren't here."

"That's because they don't do parties," he quickly replied.

"And neither do we-"

"Until now," he cut me off, and then opened his door. "I won't let anything bad happen, you don't even have to drink."

I nodded my head, realizing that he was right. _We really do need to break some rules at some point..._

I suddenly felt nervous as I opened the door, and stepped out. I looked over at Ray, and he gave me a small smile that I returned.

We made our way across the grass, getting some looks from a few of the people meandering outside.

We stepped inside, the loud music quickly coming into focus, and I glanced around.

I'd been to Audrey's so many times before, but it was just so different right now... it was almost dark except for the few red strands of Christmas lights and strobe lights that were scattered around the room.

Not to mention the almost herd-like group of people scattered throughout the room, even out of school it seemed like all sorts of cliques were formed... I didn't realize how many people Audrey was friends with.

Ray started leading me through the crowd, I wasn't quite sure where we were going... the stereo couldn't be any louder, and I was convinced whoever in charge of the music had a vendetta against me- I silently wished that they wouldn't be playing rap the entire night.

"You made it!" I heard an excited voice say, both Ray and me turned around to see Audrey standing there, a huge grin on her face. "Lily, I'm surprised you came!" She had to yell over the music.

"Me too!" I replied, still slightly regretting I was even here. "What's that!" I asked, pointing to her cup.

"Oh, try it!" She pushed it towards me.

I took the red plastic cup from her hand, and glanced at the contents inside. "What's in it?"

"Just orange juice and vodka!" She smiled, and upon seeing the worried look on my face, added "One small drink won't get you drunk, Lil... and there's not too much vodka in it anyway!"

I brought it to my mouth, taking a small sip, wincing slightly when the aftertaste of the alcohol hit me... but it wasn't bad...

"Keep it!" She replied. "Hey, Ray, are you gonna be drinking at all?"

"Perhaps!" He replied, glancing around the room.

"I need your keys!" He raised his eyebrows, and she continued, still having to yell over the music. "Just have to be safe... don't want any drunk driving to be blamed on me!"

He pulled his keys out of his pocket and handed them to her, she flashed a quick smile and walked off through the crowd.

I took another sip of the drink, and glanced back around the room.

"I don't know if we should be here!" I yelled, and Ray leaned in.

"What!"

"This just isn't our group of people!"

"What!" He asked again, leaning in even closer.

"Nevermind!"

He looked around again, and saw some people throwing back shots. He grabbed my hand, and led me through the crowd over to them.

"Come on," he said, grabbing a shot glass that was sitting on the counter.

One of the guys in the group saw at me and grinned. "Who are you and what are you drinking?" He asked, looking me up and down.

I suddenly felt uncomfortable, as Ray quickly went, "She's with me."

"Ah," the guy replied. "What can we do you for? Those guys are drinkin' Yaeger; I'd recommend it..."

"Yaeger?" I asked. I hated not knowing any of this lingo... I felt so unbelievably out of place.

"Never tried it?" He raised his eyebrows, glancing over at Ray for a second before he started staring at me again. "It'll knock you on your ass pretty quick, but it's worth a shot."

Ray nodded, as the guy took his shot glass and filled it up. I watched as Ray threw it back, and I let out a laugh as I saw him grimace. "Liquid black licorice," he said, right before he coughed.

The guy filled it up again, and handed it to me. "So, uh-"

"Lily."

"Lily, here you go."

I took the tiny glass from his hand, and looked at Ray, who nodded his head, trying to get me to take it. I don't know if it was peer pressure or just plain curiosity that made me throw it back, and that... god, it was a nasty taste... and I opened my eyes to see the guy grinning at me again.

He filled up the shot glass again for Ray, who took it much better this time, and then once more for me. I wish I knew what I was doing...

----

I finished Audrey's drink quicker than I'd thought, and sat down for a moment on her couch. Ray joined me; he'd had another shot or two so far- I didn't understand, though. I'd drank... maybe 3 or 4 shots altogether... and I wasn't feeling it. I wasn't feeling anything...

Ray, on the other hand, was grinning like an idiot and started asking me what I "truly" thought about Robbie and Travis... I wasn't sure if he had just talked himself into being drunk, or if he really was.

I felt my throat feel dry, and stood up so I could get something to drink.

And that's when I started feeling it... a little dizzy, not quite there... and tripped right back onto the couch again, laughing.

I do remember Ray's arm snaking around me, and I do remember... I remember the arm... I felt lips... did he just kiss me? No, no, I started laughing. Of course he didn't, this is Ray and me...

Another attempt to stand up.

Another drink handed to me... that partially spilled when I landed back down on the couch.

Slowly becoming fascinated with the lights, and realizing the shots had really hit me, I started laughing some more, taking a drink of whatever it was in my hand..

-----------------------

_Ugh... don't... want... to move..._

I opened my eyes slightly, and winced as soon as the light hit them. God, aren't there like... blinds that could be shut?

My head started throbbing and I buried my face back into the pillow.

Pillow?

My eyes opened once again, and my head was reaping all the pain. My eyes adjusted, and it took me a second to realize I was in Audrey's guest bedroom.

I closed my eyes again, trying to think of why I was there, when all of a sudden it clicked: the party.

I felt something warm touching my side, and I quickly turned - also quickly regretting the fast movement as well - as I jumped.

"Ray?"

My mind started freaking out...

I just woke up in a bed.

With a hangover.

With Ray.

_And I don't remember what happened._

* * *

First multi-chaptered story, here I come!

Review; let me know what you think so far. :D


	2. dos

I'd like to thank BLJ first, though, for being honest. I was worried about uploading this one cause I knew it would be compared directly to another really recent fic that sort of has the same storyline. I didn't realize there were others because I don't read every RFR fic on the site. But don't worry, I'm not a big cliché-spewing machine. This one's a little different than those stories. :)

I also wanna give a nice big internet-hug to Rini- who doesn't prefer Rily, but still gives my stories a chance. You totally rock.

Anyway, thanks again... there should be a new chapter daily cause I'm on spring break right now.

**-YESTERDAY-**  
_Chapter 2  
_by Ellie

* * *

Ok. Ok, just calm down.

There has to be a reasonable explanation for this...

My head was pounding and I kept my eyes closed. Maybe this is all just one, big, crazy dream... maybe.... maybe last night didn't happen? There wasn't a party... all I did was I spend the night at Audrey's, and slept in her guest bedroom.

Oh, and Ray's just a mirage? Yeah, right.

I opened my eyes, face to face with a sleeping Ray.

I swallowed hard, and all of a sudden I could taste it... my mouth tasted like... did I puke sometime during the night?

God.

I felt so gross... did me and Ray...?

Ok, Lily, come on... don't think about that. It couldn't have happened... he wouldn't let that happen. He's Ray. He cares about you.

And he also dragged you to a party.

Because he _cares_?

I glanced at him again, and spotted something... he had some dark purple rims around and below his left eye... someone had punched him.

That might be my move, but that's definitely not my spot.

I suddenly felt terrible for him, then realized that all this... everything right now... was his fault.

It's all his fault...

I closed my eyes again for a minute, just wanting this to be over. I felt my stomach churn, but I just couldn't really move... I just didn't want to.

I looked at his arm..

Wasn't he wearing a coat last night?

He was, he was wearing that one, with the white... the one I like.

I pushed the covers down a little bit. No shirt. Ray wasn't wearing a shirt.

And I suddenly felt a draft, and glanced down.

I wasn't wearing a shirt either.

I still had a bra on... but no shirt. My shirt was gone...

I sat up quickly, my head still aching and just feeling nauseous as hell, and started looking around the room- please say they're just... strewn around somewhere...

No sign of anything. No shirts, no... I wasn't wearing pants either, was I? No sign of those in the room as well.

This isn't good.

No, this isn't good at all...

I took the blanket slowly... please don't wake up, Ray, please don't wake up... just stay passed out...

I managed to get the blanket almost completely off... don't wake up, don't wake up, don't wake up...

Got it. I slowly stood up off of the bed -- don't wake up, don't wake up -- and let out a small relieved sigh when Ray didn't move an inch.

I took the blanket and wrapped it around me, it was freezing cold... and I walked out into Audrey's hallway.

I walked into the livingroom, which was a complete mess... I did a double take when I saw the couch.

I do remember Ray's arm snaking around me, and I do remember... I remember the arm... I felt lips... did he just kiss me? No, no, I started laughing. Of course he didn't, this is Ray and me...

What happened after that? It was all just a big blur.

The house was empty, unless there were others sleeping...

I glanced at the clock. 12:24 p.m.

I need clothes... where would I find clothes... Audrey's room!

I made my way slowly down the hall, bypassing empty cans and random garbage lying around, as I slowly opened her door.

Empty. No one was in there...

I quickly put on some of her pajamas, I'm sure she wouldn't mind.

I really wouldn't mind knowing where she was right now, though.

The taste in my mouth was really starting to make me sick again, and I sat down on her bed for a moment.

Everything just stopped clicking for me again; no one was here... I felt like I was taken advantage of, by Ray, of all people... my clothes were gone, I don't remember anything useful, except for the fact that Ray did kiss me on that couch.

Which wasn't something that was promising.

I stood up again, letting out a shaky sigh... don't cry, don't cry... don't cry right now. Maybe Ray remembers what happened.

I made my way to the bathroom, turning on the light... I winced again; it was so bright... I see soap... toothbrush... mouthwash! It was weird the strange joy I got from finding something so little.

But I couldn't taste it.

I could taste the after-puke taste in my mouth earlier. But I couldn't taste the mouthwash...

The earlier taste was gone, but... what was going on? How much do you have to drink to... to not be able to taste things?

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god....

What if me and Ray did have sex?

Ok, stop thinking about it again...

But it's possible.

He made a move on me, I remember him making a move on me...

I looked up at my reflection in the mirror. I looked terrible... my hair was a mess, my face was pale, I just looked... like a complete mess...

I let out another sigh, and made my way back to the guest room.

Ray was still asleep, still clad in boxers, and still blanket-less... and I realized I'd left it back in Audrey's room when I changed into her clothes.

I spotted a phone on the small table next to Ray's side of the bed.

I contemplated whom I'd call... I can't call my parents and have them pick me up, they'd smell the alcohol on me, and I'd be in trouble.

Can't call Robbie and Travis, I don't want to deal with what they'd have to say right now.

Audrey. I can call Audrey's cell...!

I walked across the room, dodging the bed, not wanting to wake Ray up. He was more of a mess than I was.

I grabbed the phone, and looked at the numbers, dialing in the familiar seven digits...

I held the phone to my ear, starting to pace back and forth.

I heard a ring...

Then heard another down the hall.

She left her cell home. I quickly hung up, and sat the phone back down-

"Lily?"

I glanced down. He woke up.

He was obviously feeling the repercussions of drinking too much, as he shut his eyes again, then realizing where he was, sat up quickly.

He brought his hand up to his face, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes in a strange way, but quickly came in contact with his black eye. "God... damn..."

"Ray, what happened last night?"

He looked up at me. "You don't remember?" I shook my head, and he closed his eyes for a second. "We went to Audrey's party."

"Yeah, I remember that." I sat down on the end of the bed, avoiding eye contact. "But.... at the party, what do you remember?"

He paused for a moment, trying to think. "I- I don't know..." He looked at me. "By any chance do Audrey's parents keep aspirin anywhere?"

"Probably," I started fidgeting with my fingers. "Ray, do you know where our clothes are?"

It wasn't until now that he really realized he was sitting there with only a pair of boxers on. "Uh," he started, glancing down. "If I did, I'd be wearing them."

"Ray, do you think me and you...." I did a little hand gesture that didn't even mean anything; I just didn't want to say it.

He looked dumbfounded. "I... well, I... don't know, I don't think... I mean, maybe..." He started trailing off, then he paused. "I really don't remember."

"Why did you even drag me to this party, Ray?"

* * *

Alright, the next chappie is where I personally start to like the story. Fighting, fighting... and fighting!

Please review, my lovely readers! Feedback is always grand. And thanks again. :D


	3. tres

Everyone who wrote reviews... you guys are the absolute sweetest!! Thank you!!! :D

**-YESTERDAY-**  
_Chapter 3  
_by Ellie

**

* * *

My breath started going shaky again. I wasn't used to not being in control, and not knowing what was going on.**

But Ray sat there, buried his face in his hands, and continued to look down. "Why did I _drag _you to this party?" He repeated, solemnly. "I thought we'd have a good time."

Thought we'd have a good time. I couldn't control the mock laugh that came out of my throat, "Yeah, Ray! Real good time. Last night was a complete blast. Let's do it again sometime!"

Let's do it again, sometime. Even being sarcastic, that didn't sound like me. I hate this, I hate this, I hate this...

"Don't do that, Lil."

"Don't do what?" I looked over; he was still looking down. I suppose I wouldn't be acting very well either if I had just woken up like he did. But if he thinks my head doesn't hurt too...

"This, you're making everything about you."

My voice got really quiet. "I'm not making everything about me."

"Then why are you saying that this is all my fault?" He finally looked up, but he looked.... he didn't look happy, or sad. Just kind of... void of emotion.

"Because it wasn't my idea to come here."

"You didn't _have_ to come!" He shot back.

"I didn't want to drink-"

"And you didn't have to drink, Lily!" He shook his head, and before I could reply, continued. "Do you think blaming me's gonna turn back time? All of a sudden you realize whose fault everything is and then everything goes back to normal? This isn't Clue, Lil, this is fucking LIFE."

"But still," I started, trying to brush off the fact that Ray had just yelled at me. He'd never done that, and my voice was shakier than before. "We've known about past parties that Audrey's had... why this one? Why now?"

He paused. "Because I just wanted to go out and do something that we weren't supposed to do."

I started fidgeting with my fingers again. "What do you mean?"

He paused. "My dad... he always has these stories, you know? From when he was our age... and he got into so much trouble, and his stories are so fun." He looked almost nervous while he was talking. "And I don't have any stories. I mean, we don't do enough to have stories, and I just thought if me and you went out more often, maybe I'd have something worthy to tell my grandkids someday..."

I let out another mock laugh. "Yeah, great story, Ray! 'Hey kids, gather around, I'll tell you about the time I was 15 and got wasted and woke up half-naked to my best friend who was also half-naked, and we don't remem-'"

"Knock it off, Lily!"

I just stared right at him. "How can I just _knock it off_, Ray? Odds are I had sex with you last night, do you not realize that's a big deal for me? That's a HUGE deal! Ray, I was a virgin-"

"Yeah, like you were the only virgin in the room last night? You keep making this all about you, why are you doing that? It's like I don't have any feelings involved this whatsoever-"

"STOP IT!"

We both became quiet, and I actually felt the tears well up in my eyes. Don't cry in front of him, don't cry in front of him, don't cry in front of him...

I took a deep breath in, and a shaky one came out. "Ray, what's going to happen to us? I mean, like... if we did... like... would we have thought to use anything? What if... what if I'm pregnant... or what if I have something..."

"Don't..." He started, looking up at me. "Don't think about that, just don't..."

I paused. "Why don't we try to piece together what happened? ...See what we remember?"

"Ok..." He glanced at the door. "Think you could grab me a blanket? It's freezing and I... I really don't want to get up."

* * *

Alright, I know this one was really short (especially in comparison to the last chapters) but I felt like I wanted to cut it off there. Review; let me know what you think... I'm gonna be gone for a while (maybe a couple days), so I don't know how many chances I'll get to write more... but I will do my best.

Thanks again to everyone that reviewed!


	4. cuatro

Hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks again for the reviews. :)

**-YESTERDAY-**  
_Chapter 4_  
by Ellie

* * *

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at his blanket request. If anyone could attempt to break the tension with a small favor… it was Ray.

"You might want to get it yourself," I replied, quietly. "There's… there's mouthwash in the bathroom."

He smiled. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

I thought back to my little bout of joy when I spotted the mouthwash earlier. "I… I think I do know, Ray."

I watched him as he scooted to the edge of the bed, wincing just like I'd done when I first had to get up—then continued watching as he left the room.

What was it that he asked for earlier…?

_Aspirin._

I had to search for aspirin…

I stood up once again – and the feeling came back. Dizzy… I just want to go to the kitchen, that's all I want to do…

I paused at the door, as my vision got blurry. I put my hand against the closest wall, trying to keep myself balanced.

I didn't know how much time had passed before I heard Ray's worried voice, "Lily, Lily, you alright?" and felt his hand on my arm, trying to hold me up.

I looked over at him, and everything started to become clearer, and then I felt another chill rush right through me.

I realized how close he was to me, and it felt strangely awkward…

But then I smelled it.

"Could you taste it?" I asked, my voice strangely quiet.

"What?" He kept hold of my arm.

He didn't understand the question? "Could you taste it… the mouthwash?"

A confused smile came across his face. "Yeah… why?"

He could? But that doesn't make sense…

"Oh."

I paused. "I was just gonna go to the kitchen-"

"I think you need to sit down."

He put an arm around me, leading me to the couch. I just realized that he'd found some clothes to get changed into… didn't know who they belonged to, but clothes are clothes.

I sat down, but I didn't want to sit… I just wanted to wake up... this wasn't real.

It didn't feel real.

I looked at Ray, who I could see in the kitchen… and the question that I hated kept coming back to me.

_Did me and Ray…?_

Maybe.

All signs seem to be pointing to yes.

It's almost like we're both so confused about it we're pretending it didn't happen. But we can't keep pretending… we might've lost our virginities to each other.

How can you just forget that?

My head kept pounding, I felt like I had a lead weight in my stomach…

This really wasn't fun.

I watched him walk back over to me, and I was somewhat transfixed on his black eye… it seemed worse than before, maybe it's the lighting…

"Does it hurt?" I asked him as he handed me a glass of water and a couple aspirin.

"Found it," he commented, talking about the pills, then focused on my question. "Yeah… yeah, it hurts."

I put the pills in my mouth and chased them with a drink of water, just then realizing how thirsty I really was.

While finishing the glass, I noticed Ray was sitting down next to me.

Why does he have to do that… I don't want to talk right now…

I just didn't want to have another fight.

I paused; and knowing some sort of conversation was inevitable, I started it. "Did you drink as much as me?"

He looked at the floor, which was a dump at this point. "I don't know, I really don't remember that much."

"Do you remember getting the black eye?"

"No…"

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I couldn't taste the mouthwash," I commented.

"You couldn't?"

"Ray, that's not good…" I looked over at him. "I mean, I must've drank a lot more than you…"

"Or maybe you did get really sick."

I paused.

"Maybe." I took another deep breath. "What all do you remember last night, Ray?"

He seemed to ponder that question for a moment, before he started.

"I remember Yeager shots…" He paused. "And I remember the guy that was giving them to us…"

"Me too."

"And I remember hanging out on this couch… and-" He started laughing, "I remember you trying to name your guitar… and I remember…"

He cut himself short, and then it clicked.

He must've been very much conscious when he made his move on me.

"You remember kissing me."

He didn't reply. I suddenly felt so mad… god, I hate him right now, why did he have to go and screw up like that?

"I barely remember that ray, but you-"

"Just because I remember it doesn't mean I wasn't being myself, Lily, we were drinking…"

He wouldn't do that to me.

No, he's my best friend…

He wouldn't take advantage of me.

…would he?

"Ray, you obviously didn't drink as much as I did, you're doing a lot better than me, you remember more than I do, you remember kissing me… how is this not your fault? How can you say it's not?"

"Because it's not!"

"I can't believe you're denying this!"

"I can't believe you think I _took advantage of you_!"

"And I can't believe you two are awake…" another voice said.

We both looked up, to see Audrey closing the front door, a brown paper bag in hand.

"Are you two doing alright? I was going to call to see if you were up, but I left my cell here…"

She paused. "I, um, brought rations…" She held up the bag, revealing the McDonald's logo on the side. "Hangover food. Thought you guys might need it. Especially Lil."

I finally spoke up. "What happened last night, Audrey?"

* * *

Only a few more chapters left… sorry about the little delay for this one. Keep reviewing, it means so much… especially if you have constructive criticism, it really helps me out. Thanks again, everybody!! 


	5. cinco

Alright guys, I'm amazed at how many reviews I've gotten on this story already... and you guys are just so nice! Sorry about the sorta-cliffhanger on the last chapter, but this one will (hopefully) clear everything up.

Twirlgirl: Heh, I'm glad you don't mind that it's Rily...ish. The underage drinking... I just wanted to put Lily and Ray in a situation that they'd be curious about but would have some repercussions. Thanks for being cool about it. :)

**-YESTERDAY-**  
_Chapter 5_  
by Ellie

* * *

She let out a small laugh as she heard my question. "You don't remember?"

She paused, walking over to us, handing Ray the food. "Well, I guess you wouldn't, huh?"

Ray reached into the bag, pulling out some fries and was eating them like he'd never had food before in his life.

I managed to grab a few, but when I put them in my mouth... it was then I realized that I've never tried chewing something that literally had no taste.

Then I got a new small fear: would I ever be able to taste again?

No, no, of course I would... I mean, this has to be temporary...

Audrey sat down in the chair adjacent to the couch we were on, and kicked her feet up. "So, hmm... what happened last night..."

Hurry up, Audrey...

"Oh, yeah, you two were all over eachother for quite a while."

Great.

My face suddenly felt warm, and I didn't dare look over at Ray... but he was probably feeling the exact same way.

His frie-scarfing had come to a halt.

"But I went outside with some of the guys, so I only have second hand stories to what else happened-"

"You don't know what happened?" Ray asked quickly, cutting her off.

She shrugged. "Well, like... I heard a lot of things... like, that little fight that you got into." She looked at his eye and let out another small laugh, "But I also heard you got a few good hits in..."

"Who did I get in a fight with?"

"Rick."

Ray glanced over at me, then back at Audrey. "Who's Rick?"

"Um... how would you describe Rick..." She paused again, "He's tall... short black hair... really cocky..."

I really had no idea, but I took a stab at it. "Was he the guy with the Yeager?"

She nodded her head. "Probably."

Ray still seemed confused. "Why did I get in a fight with him, then?"

"Oh," she started laughing again.

God, would she just get on with the story... me and Ray aren't laughing with you, that should tell you something... "Well, I guess what happened was that this guy was trying to get Lily into a room with him."

My heart started racing.

What did he...?

She continued, "But I guess you somehow overheard some of this conversation and didn't like it... and that's when the fight broke out."

So he got in a fight with this guy...

Because he was trying to get me in bed?

If it was possible for me to feel even more sick, I just achieved it.

"And that's what-" I coughed, my throat feeling extremely dry. "That's what you heard?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "But, you know, every party has its fights... it's inevitable. You only walked away with a black eye, though, that's good. I'm actually surprised that he didn't beat the shit out of you."

There was a small delay before Ray replied, "Uh, thanks."

"No, I didn't mean it like that, it's just he's a pretty big guy, you're relatively... small..."

I started trying to piece everything together.

Ok, so... me and Ray were _all over eachother_.

Then Rick - that was his name, right? - well, Rick... started trying to get me in bed.

So Ray ended up getting in a fight with him.

But...

"Why were me and Ray in the same bed?"

"Oh!" She laughed. "You two kinda... just kind of passed out. Me and some of the guys didn't want you guys lying all over the place, so we just put you two in the guest bedroom."

I didn't even realize that a grin formed on my face.

That means that me and Ray... nothing happened.

"What about our clothes?" He asked.

And Audrey laughed again. "Uh, you two did drink a lot... and Ray, you did find the toilet... but Lily in turn found you."

And my smile faded.

I... I puked on Ray?

"So we just got your clothes, they're actually washing right now."

I looked over at him, and he was grimacing.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Alright," Audrey said, standing up. "I'm gonna clean... you two should take showers, Lil, you can wear some of my clothes, Ray, you can just wear whatever you were wearing yesterday, they'll be dry by the time you guys are done."

She paused. "And, we'll, uh... think of a good excuse to tell your parents. Black eyes are a little ominous."

Ray nodded, and Audrey walked off to the kitchen.

All of a sudden I felt really uncomfortable, sitting next to Ray.

Not a strange occurrence today, though.

But I didn't like feeling like this.

We didn't even say anything to eachother while we got up, taking separate showers.

It was just... weird.

* * *

**Alright, only one more chapter...! Sorry about the delay for this one. I was supposed to get this up on Friday night. :o**


	6. seis

I feel so bad that I haven't updated this in so long, esp. cause it's now officially over... I hope you all like it.

To everyone that reviewed, you rock so very, very much!

**-YESTERDAY-**  
_Chapter 6_  
by Ellie

* * *

Clean socks.

There is no better feeling in the world than clean socks.

Sitting on the bed once again, I slipped them on my feet.

I'd quickly towel-dried my hair, and was letting it do whatever it pleased at this point. I couldn't care less.

I stepped out into the livingroom, my headache not nearly as bad as it was earlier, and saw Ray and Audrey talking.

He quickly stopped when he spotted me, and gave me a weak smile.

"I'll drive you home," he said, grabbing his keys.

I nodded my head, and Audrey stood up.

"I'll see you guys on Monday, then," she smiled at me, before giving me a quick hug goodbye. "Take care of yourself, Lil."

"You too," I replied, walking out of her house. I'm so glad I'm finally leaving…

We walked in silence to his car, and I tried opening the door, but realized it was locked.

He got into his side, and got inside once I saw the small click of the lock pop up.

"So..." he said, pausing before he put his keys in the ignition.

I just nodded my head, I wasn't sure why.

The whole ride was silent.

He must hate me.

Why would he hate me, though?

We found out nothing happened.

Why is he acting like this...

I glanced at him for a quick second, hoping he didn't see me.

He was concentrating on the road.

I closed my eyes for a moment, this was confusing me so much.

He hasn't even tried to lighten the mood with a joke, which just wasn't Ray.

----

We'd gotten into town, and he parked in front of Mickey's.

"Hungry?" he asked.

I wouldn't be able to taste it...

"No," I replied quickly.

He opened his door anyway, then looked back over to me, echoing words he'd said last night: "You coming?"

"Fine."

I opened his door once again, stepping outside...

I walked the few steps onto the sidewalk, and looked up at Mickey's.

We walked inside, and the first thing I noticed was the lack of people on a Saturday afternoon.

"You can go sit down, I'm gonna get something."

I nodded my head, walking over to the couch that faced the fireplace.

I sat down, suddenly feeling comfortable again.

I loved this place so much... it was the only place that I really don't have any bad memories in. Somehow, being here always made matters better.

I was surprised at how quickly Ray had sat down next to me, a drink in hand.

I didn't even have to ask him what it was before he noticed my eyes on it, and he quickly said "Jumbo vanilla soda."

Whenever he's in a bad mood, that's what he orders.

I remember him telling me once that it was just one of those things he picked up from Veronica.

Not the best sign.

"Oh," I let out, suddenly replaying the word in my head over and over.

We'd said, what... 10 words to each other from the time we got into that car to right now?

We're usually talking up a storm and cracking each other up by now.

"Lily, we should talk."

I swear, he can read my mind.

"What should we talk about?"

He paused, taking a drink and setting it down on the table in front of us.

"I'm sorry."

Did he just tell me he was sorry?

"Why?"

"Because I dragged you to the party."

I managed to give him a small smile. "It's alright. We're still relatively young... we can make mistakes."

"Are we good, then?"

Me and Ray... a truce.

"Yeah," I started. "We're good."

He quickly pulled me into a hug, and his arms wrapped around me tightly.

We broke apart, and he had the most content smile on his face.

"Oh, and Ray, thanks."

He paused. "For what?"

"For, uh, saving me from... Rick."

He let out a laugh. "Rick... what a name."

He was looking right at me, and all I could look at was his black eye.

That's the thing about Ray. I can try to hate him as much as I want, I can try so unbelievably hard to hold a grudge…

And then he does something so sweet, like get in a fight with a huge guy just for my sake, and I can't be angry. I just can't.

It's like when you're fighting with someone, and you're yelling, and you manage to screw up your words and you both start to laugh.

You want to keep yelling… but you can't. It doesn't work…

And I can't hate him right now, he's got that look on his face.

What is that look?

He's studying my eyes.

I think.

Why aren't we saying anything?

I'm getting that nervous feeling…

He's leaning in.

Oh my god, he's leaning in…

I don't know if I meant to do it, but I felt myself lean in as well.

I felt his lips lightly touch mine… and oh my god, I'm kissing Ray… he's kissing me, and I'm kissing back, and this is not like last night… no, this isn't even close…

And then I tasted it:

Vanilla.

I pulled away quickly, a smirk on my face. He just looked hurt.

"I… I got my sense of taste back."

He grinned.

"Hey, Ray, can you promise me one thing?"

"Yeah, anything."

I paused, thinking about that last kiss of ours.

"No more parties."

"Deal."

**_

* * *

_**

**FIN**

Oh, it's over. :( I'm gonna miss this baby… I think I rewrote that ending like 20 times, it originally wasn't going to end sort of fluffy. Actually, up until like 5 minutes ago, I was very much against this fic to end Rily. But, well, you go with the flow. :D

Thanks again to everyone that reviewed already, and please review this chapter, let me know what you think, etc…. reviews are perfection. -SP


End file.
